Our Pasts and Memories
by bunnyboo143
Summary: Now that the king has been overthrown, the guilds are finally looking forward to a bright happy future despite all of their hardships in the past. Natsu's male guild Dragon Claw is the strongest guild, and second is Lucy's female guild Princess Mirage. When the king comes back for revenge, will the two team up? Also, who is Lucy really? Can they help each other through their pasts?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue.**

Year x784. The kingdom of Fiore is in ruins from the successful coup d'état*. The overthrown king has gone into hiding, and the people of the country have rejoiced. King Jude Heartfilia was a selfish king, who only cared about his wellbeing and how well off he was in terms of wealth. Rumors were that he even abused his one and only daughter.

Over the years of his ruling, wizard guilds had formed around the country- in secret, of course. Guilds consisted of wizards and witches, but more commonly in slang known as mages. All mages harnessed some form of magic, such as dragon slayer magic or magic with elemental relation. Each guild had their own guild hall and signature emblem. Some guilds were more powerful than others, but all had the same intention of overthrowing the king.

The king being thrown over had happened sweet and quick. None of the guards were strong enough to hold off the powers of the guilds combined, and were also weak due to malnutrition from the king not paying them enough jewels for food. Every guild had an important part in the plan for the king's demise, some with distracting the guards and the more powerful ones attacked the castle- stealing jewels to spread throughout the people, searching for innocent prisoners, and many more heroic tasks.

Now with the king out of power, the people are receiving better care and reuniting with separated loved ones. The sun is shining, and it's time for a brand new era in the country of Fiore. Even so, a certain wizard is pondering about something odd- when he and his guild had invaded the castle as being the strongest guild in all of Fiore, they had never found a trace of the princess.

Rumors said that she had hair that is bright and lovely blonde, even challenging gold itself in all its glory. Her eyes were of the deepest brown like sweet chocolate, and had a sparkle that nothing could dull. She was beautiful and had the perfect body, yet was modest and kind. She harnessed some of the most powerful types of magic one could only dream of witnessing in a fight but had only trained in secret due to her father's ban against all magic.

All of these made the mage wonder, where did the princess go? Nobody had ever seen her leave the castle before, and he vaguely remembered coming across and pink room covered in a thick layer of dust and the faint scent of strawberries. The room looked like it hadn't been touched for a year, but most would believe that it had belonged to a girl- or most likely the princess.

He gave up trying to figure out where the princess was, it wasn't his problem and all that thinking started to confuse his brain.

"Oi Natsu, did all that fire melt what was left of your brain? Hurry up, the guilds are getting together to celebrate the victory and we're going to be late!" A raven haired teen yelled to the spaced out boy, shaking him out of his thoughts. His onyx eyes narrowed in a challenging way at his rival before he sighed and waved him off.

"Shut up ice princess I was just thinking! Now let's go before they eat all the food!" The pinkette yelled while drooling over the thought of a buffet with hundreds of different types of food.

~at the banquet~

Almost all the guilds had gathered in a large plaza in Crocus where the kingdom had not been far from. The most powerful guilds that had attacked were all over in one part of the area, and the two boys headed over to their guild.

"Natsu, Gray, what took you guys so long?" A gruff voice asked, and they looked over. Leaning against a wall was Laxus, a muscular guy who used lightning dragon slayer magic.

"Aye Natsu! The food's getting cold!" A blue exceed had flew into the Natsu's view, and was holding a large pile of fish. Natsu laughed at his partner's struggle to hold all the fish, then grabbed a few and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Hahahahaha no worries Happy, food is food!" Natsu laughed while spewing food out everywhere from his mouth and some of it landing on a few innocent bystanders.

"Natsu, stop laughing with your mouth full, it's not attractive." A metal head named Gajeel growled while picking out a piece of fish from his long black hair. Natsu just swallowed his large intake of fish and grinned at his guild mates. There were only 8 of them in the whole guild and they are all men, but they still managed to be the strongest attacking guild of them all.

There was Natsu Dragneel who used fire dragon slayer magic and was the master, and his exceed partner Happy. Then there was Natsu's frenemy Gray Fullbuster, an Ice make mage. Gajeel Redfox is a metal dragon slayer with his own exceed named Lily, who could grow in size for quite some time and wielded a sword. Laxus Dreyar was the oldest and used lightning dragon slayer magic, and Elfman Strauss used takeover magic. Last but not least was Jellal Fernandes, who could use lots of magic but mostly used heavenly body magic.

The eight of them together formed the guild Dragon Claw, having the most dragon slayers in their guild. Their emblem was that of a dragon.

In another part of the attacking guilds' area, a group of ironically eight girls sat. They had all changed into some decent formal wear being the ladies they are and due to the irony of their guild name- Princess Mirage. These eight girls made up the second most powerful guild- Lucy Heart, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Cana Alberona, Wendy Marvell, an exceed named Carla, Mirajane or Mira Strauss, and Erza Scarlet.

Lucy was the master of their guild, and gave off a very powerful magic aura around her. Nobody knew all of her powers- she stuck to using them in front of only the people she trusted. Juvia was a water mage, and Levy used Solid Script magic. Cana used card magic, Mira had takeover powers, and Wendy was a sky dragon slayer. Carla was Wendy's exceed. Erza is famous for her usage of Requip magic where she can harness multiple types of weapons and armors.

For the second strongest guild being all female, they are very well known throughout Fiore. Princess Mirage's emblem was a princess's crown. Lucy was seated between Levy and Juvia, and had noticed the lively all male guild seated next to them. She noticed that they were the famous Dragon Claw, and also a certain pink headed idiot getting food everywhere. _How improper._ She thought, looking away as for having little to no interest in them.

"Ano, Lu-chan…" Levy whispered next to her, "You have something in your hair. Let me get it out for you!" Lucy sat there silently as Levy pulled a piece of half-chewed fish out of Lucy's bright blonde hair, her dull brown eyes revealing no emotions.

This was how Lucy was around strangers and big crowds- emotionless and quiet. If anyone she didn't know got near her, she would shy away and go to her guild mates. She was considered a goddess for her beauty and perfect body, yet only the other seven members of Princess Mirage knew who she really was. Only around them could Lucy truly be herself and open up, for she had come to trust them.

She glanced over at the pink haired man causing a ruckus next to them, and concluded that he was the reason for chewed fish in her hair. She sighed, it's not like she could stop him from doing it anyways.

"Lucy-san. Are you okay?" Wendy asked politely. Wendy and Lucy were like sisters, as for Wendy being the youngest Lucy felt like she needed to be protected. Lucy gave Wendy a small smile and nodded her head. Soon, everything will be back to normal, except better now that there was no more king ruling over them. Even so, Lucy had no idea how big of an adventure she was soon to be destined on.

***-Coup d'état: the sudden and illegal seizure of a government usually run by a strong military power or political group (definition off of wiki, I don't own it)**

**Hey guys, Bunny here! Sorry I haven't updated my other two stories in like…. Forever '-_- oopsyyyy! Anyways, I saw the 18****th**** opening of Fairy Tail 2014 (ITS AMAZINGGG) and decided to start a new story! I based the guilds off of who was in the beginning and all and I have a lot of ideas that I've written down while writing the first chapter **** so I hope you like this story line, this is only the prologue of the basis of what's happened! I hope you enjoy it and please review to express your thoughts! All criticism welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.**

**Bye Bye~ Bunny**


	2. Chapter 1

**Our Pasts and Memories Chapter 1**

** Good afternoon minna! I just got out of school like half an hour ago and really wanted to start writing the first chapter so here I am! I've been taking my time on starting the story to think up some ideas for the characters personalities and pasts and all and thankfully I'm pretty sure I have most of it under control now. Anyways, thanks for the follows and favorites! I know that the prologue wasn't much but for a few people to show that they are interested from a short clip of it really made me confident that I could make this a great story. So, here's the first chapter of my new Fairy Tail fanfic- Our Pasts and Memories!**

** Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

(Lucy's POV, ***happened before prologue*** so you don't get confused)

I woke up exhausted, there goes another night of restless sleep. Dragging myself out of my large king sized bed, I walk up to my bathroom vanity. My golden locks were tangled and caught in a huge knot and there were dark circles under my dead brown eyes. I wasn't always like this, you know. Out of my 15 years of life, not all of them were miserable. There was a time when my world shined brightly, each color and flare of light deserving its own stage to give it full justice. It was like this when I was that only with the mind and body of a mere child.

I was most likely around 10 years old at the time, and back then life couldn't get better. I had a loving family, and being the only child granted that I had their full love and attention to bask in. I was spoiled with everything a little girl would ever dream of wanting, and was treated like what I was. Or should I say am- a princess. As the one daughter of the lovely king and queen of Fiore, I could say I wanted one thing and get it in a matter of minutes. Even so, all I ever truly wanted was the warmth of a loving family and that wish had always been granted from when I was born.

However, I could never have known that the love and trust I had believed in so deeply could break and leave as easily as it had come to be. When I turned 11 on a lovely day in summer, everything was joyful. We held a small gathering with just our close family and all of our employees. I had never smiled so much in one day, and that was the last time I would ever fully smile for a while.

Later that night my mother, Layla Heartfilia, had been found dead. We never ended up finding out the truth, only that she died from an unknown illness. My life spiraled downwards from that point on. My father, Jude, and also the king of Fiore, had become a major alcoholic and turned to money for happiness. What once was a peaceful and united country started to become hateful towards my father for him raising taxes- only to keep all the money for himself.

The worst part of it all was when I had went downstairs for dinner after my homeschooling only to find him drunk and very, very angry. That was the first time my father had ever hit me. He screamed threats, saying that I brought up bad memories since I looked almost identical to my mother. Fortunately he never touched me, and as long as I stayed away from him the beatings happened less often.

Shaking away the dreadful memories, I grabbed a brush and started the painful process of combing my hair until it was tangle-free. I turned on the warm water in the bath tub until it was slightly scalding but nothing that would burn or hurt. Sitting down, I begin to wash off all of the dirtiness from my skin, leaving a scent of vanilla and peppermint in its trail. I then sunk down into the warm water, the water flowing through my hair the deeper I got.

Today was different than usual, father had planned for rich suitors to come from around surrounding countries to come and bid for my hand in marriage. One would believe at first glance that this was in my benefit, that my father was trying to find someone who would treat me well. But only I know his real motives- if I marry the highest bidder then our kingdoms will join and conjoin all of our goods- including raw jewels.

Finishing up my bath, I reluctantly step out and dry myself off. One of my closest celestial spirts and personal maid, Virgo, had laid out a simple yet beautiful dress that brought out my "natural beauty" as some would call it. It was a light pink ballroom gown, with a few roses and ribbons in brown and a deeper pink on the bodice. After slipping into the dress, I blow dried my long hair and put it up in a bun, leaving a few side pieces down. Looking in the mirror, I straightened my back to look as neat as possible and walked out of my room into the throne room where my father was eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Father." I quietly spoke as I sat down across from him, bowing down my eyes as a sign of respect. Ha, as if. He grunted back in response, taking a long sip of his coffee and counting the jewels on his necklace over again to be reminded how well off he was. I sat there and steadily ate my breakfast, and deliberately got out of the situation as fast as I could making up an excuse about having to do some research for my studies.

The one good thing about him was that he never actually checked on me to see what I was like, or what I was up to. Ever since mom had died, he had banned all magic due to her love for it. When my mother died, so died all the magic and happiness in the world. Or, so he thought. I had inherited magic from my mother's side, including her Celestial summoning magic. Virgo was actually one of my spirits, but father was too greedy to notice that she wasn't actually a maid.

My great-grandmother was very powerful from the stories I have heard, and she went by the name of Mavis Heartfilia. She taught her daughter and my mother multiple, strong types of magic that I have also inherited. Sadly, mom died when I was young and was only able to teach me summoning. She passed my down her keys- all 12 zodiac keys which are gold, and 6 very useful silver keys. So far I can bring out 2 or 3 zodiac spirits at a time, but only for a short period of time due to no formal training. As to not drain me of my magic, Virgo uses her own magic to open her gate to the human world.

Sitting down on my bed, I suddenly come up with the greatest idea I've ever thought of- to get out of this life, why don't I just… run away? I had never thought of it until now, but as long as I can leave a note saying I'm studying abroad and there is no way to reach me, he will be too uncaring to even search for me! For the first time in a very long time, I gave myself a small smile. I wish I had thought of this before, now all I had to do was pack some things and leave before the suitors get here!

"Virgo, please come in here, it's urgent!" I call outside my door, knowing well that she is waiting out there for a signal that I would need anything.

"Yes Hime, is it punishment time?" Her eyes flashed with the excitement at the thought of me punishing her.

I sighed once, "No Virgo, no punishment! I have a plan to get everyone out of here…"

Virgo had helped me pack several outfits, some keep sakes of mine from when my mother was still alive, lots of jewels to pay for food and shelter, my keys, and anything else I might possibly need. She sent all my bags into storage in the spirit world so I wouldn't have to carry them and look suspicious.

Since nobody in Fiore has ever seen my face since I was little, I could easily walk around the streets and not be recognized. Virgo had brought me some regular clothes to blend in the towns and not a fancy princess gown. She had brought me a white, collared, no sleeve shirt with a blue cross on it and the same color blue skirt. I put my keys on a light brown belt and slipped into some comfortable dark brown boots that reached below my knees. I sighed in content at how comfortable this outfit was compared to all the stuffy dresses father has always made me wear.

I glanced at the clock to see it was noon, the suitors would be here in an hour! Nodding at Virgo, she disappeared into the spirit world for a second and then with a burst of light showed up again with a note signed by my "teacher" saying that I would be leaving the castle for an experiment and won't come back for a while. Leaving the note on my now empty dresser, Virgo dug a hole in my balcony as transported us outside of the castle walls and into the downtown market below.

It was in this moment that I realized in how bad of a state all of the towns were from my father's taxes. People and children were out on the streets, some just walking in the alleyways and a few begging for money and food. I was enraged, how come anybody hasn't done anything to fix this?! People can't live like this, it's inhuman! Virgo must have read my thoughts by the look on my face, so she quietly took my hand as we speed through the market. We went down a path that took us into a forest, and Virgo stopped right at the edge.

"Hime, if I may, I believe that we could start your magic training in this forest and make shelter somewhere so we only have to use money for food and other necessities. Are you alright with this?"

My eyes shone with happiness, "Of course! I have been waiting for this moment ever since mom died, and I'm sure you and the other spirits can help me along the way! Come on what are you waiting for, let's go in!" I said with excitement as I dragged her into the deep forest.

Luckily enough, we stumbled upon an abandon house that was fairly large, almost like a mansion. It looked well in shape as the walls were still holding up, and surprisingly the furniture inside was old but not covered. Then all of a sudden, we heard the door behind us open and close.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A woman's voice called out, and I slowly turned around.

**OOOOOO cliff hanger! Haha sorry but I need to work on my actual homework now and writing/editing chapters take longer than one would expect '-_- anyways I hope you liked the first real chapter, and just to let you know ***************YOU WILL FIND OUT ALL OF THEIR PASTS EVENTUALLY AND EVERYTHING WILL MAKE SENSE TRUST ME***************** so um yeah haha please leave a review, everyone's opinion is welcome! Also please follow and favorite I would really appreciate it! *kisses* I love all of you readers! ~Bunny**


End file.
